


Give me all your poison.

by lectersuits



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Hannibal, Hannigram - Freeform, Hate Sex, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Love/Hate, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season/Series 02, Top!Will, first pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 07:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18191351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lectersuits/pseuds/lectersuits
Summary: Mid to late season 2. Will has been carrying around his frustration for long enough and pays Hannibal a visit after his patients have left.





	Give me all your poison.

**Author's Note:**

> the title's a line from "thank you for the venom" by my chemical romance.

Will hadn't quite decided what he was going to do yet, but there he was, driving towards Hannibal's office. He would know whether to kill him or not when he saw Hannibal's face. At least that's what he thought.

A knock was heard, followed by a raise of eyebrows from Hannibal. It was later than he usually cared to stay at his office, but he lost track of time while working on a detailed drawing of Will's face. The facial expression portrayed could only be described as loving.  
Hannibal knew who was at the door, who else could it be?

Will sighed as he heard footsteps getting closer and closer to the door.

– Hello, Will. Would you like to come in? – God, his voice annoyed him. He wasn't even close to right when he thought he would know what to do when he saw Hannibal. His unbearably neutral face stared at him, waiting for an answer.

– Yeah. – He whispered, looking a bit lost.

Hannibal moved and let him come through, observing him carefully as Will walked slowly into his office. To be fair, it had been a while since he was last there. His eyes moved left and right, examining the room, looking for changes. There were none.

– So, may I ask what you're doing here this late? It isn't exactly office hours.

Will took a deep breath and turned around to stare at him again. He walked slowly towards Hannibal, not backing down when he took a few steps back. They walked like that until Hannibal was pressed against his ladder, Will's face so close to his he could feel both their breaths.

– You don't speak unless I tell you to. You don't cum until I say you can. You don't make a sound unless told so. Do you understand? – His head leaned a little to the side, not breaking eye contact. Will's words were said while he stroked Hannibal's cock, and he could feel it getting hard underneath the silk. His movements were light, he didn't want to give him much satisfaction just yet, which also made Will control the urge he felt to kiss him.

Hannibal nodded, a mix of fear, lust and desperation in his eyes.

– Good. Take off your clothes. – Will watched as he undressed and dropped his clothes on the floor, piece by piece. He took a moment to look at him up and down, now naked and evidently inpatient. Apparently, Will's mind had decided what he wanted to do.

He grabbed Hannibal by the arms and turned him around so he was facing the wall through the ladder, almost aggressively. – Hands above your head, cross your wrists over one another. – Hannibal quickly obeyed him, feeling the fabric of his own tie tying him to the wood. His breath was getting faster.

Will stroked his hair, momentarily forgetting about all the pain the man in front of him had caused him, before pulling away quickly and undoing the buttons of his jeans. He pulled his pants down along with his boxers. Christ, he was so hard. His frustration mixing with desire. He spat on his hands and stroked his own dick, not giving a single fuck if it wasn't efficient lube. Hell, he wanted it to hurt.

Hannibal turned his head to look at him, getting more desperate by the second. His eyes fell straight to Will's dick and he let out a moan. Will raised his eyebrows and abruptly grabbed his face.

– What did I fucking tell you? Turn around. – He frowned, but did what he was told.

Will teased him with the tip of his cock and pulled in all the way, in a single rapid motion, groaning. Hannibal bit his bottom lip hard, trying to stop himself from screaming. His shoulders were grabbed from behind and Will started moving in a medium pace.

– This is what you've wanted from the start, wasn't it? To get fucked, rough? You wanted me from the beginning, didn't you? – He whispered in his ear. Hannibal nodded quickly. – Do you know why you did? Cause you're a whore. – Will's thrusts became harder, faster and erratic, hitting Hannibal's prostate.

Hannibal couldn't help but make a low sound from the back of his throat every time, grinding his teeth not to moan louder.

– Let me hear you scream. – He let out a sigh of relief, instantly followed by loud moans and screams. The sounds were driving Will to the edge.

– Oh. Oh, God, please. Will, please. – Will ran his fingers through Hannibal's hair and tugged, pulling it hard.

– Tell me what you want. Properly. – His tone was cold, but it sounded desperate.

– Can I cum? Oh. Please, I need... – He interrupted himself, feeling his orgasm forming, ready to punch him in the stomach. Will could feel his, too.

– Yes. – He moaned. – Cum for me. Now.

Hannibal didn't have to wait five more seconds until he was spilling cum all over his floor, almost yelling.

Will moved a couple more times before cumming inside of him. His groans were as controlled as possible, and he exhaled. He pulled out, grabbing Hannibal's face again and kissing him this time. It was sloppy and desperate and it was everything he needed.

They broke the kiss and Will untied his wrists, pulling his pants back up. The office was a complete mess.

Hannibal rubbed his own wrists and dressed himself as well. The silence was, ironically, deafening and awkward. They both felt embarrassed and didn't know what to do with themselves.

– See you on Monday. – Will said, as if nothing had happened, and walked out. Hannibal watched him, astonished, before cleaning everything up as best as he could. He sat down and finished his drawing.


End file.
